


Ghost Bound

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghostbusters AU, Modern Era, alina's an art teacher, and nikolai is just the thing she needs, and she got the haunted dorm, but they do kiss. eventually, don't be so naughty, he's a ghostbuster!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina's wonderfully cheap apartment turns out to be haunted. When a bad encounter terrifies her into a head of white hair, Alina decides to ask for help.Enter Nikolai. The ghostbuster that will help her.She does not appreciate his insufferable grin.





	Ghost Bound

** _|._ **

A screeching sound cut through the night, startling Alina awake. Her heart was a stampede as she searched the darkness for the sound and pawed at her nightstand for light. Warm, yellow light chased away the shadows. The room was alight. And yet…

There was nothing, and no one.

She put a hand to her chest and took several calming breaths, wondering if it had been a nightmare or someone outside. This is what happens when one accepts the cheap apartment at an old dorm. It was in great condition, and the dorm was actually fifteen minutes away from the campus and the in-campus dorms, but still… It was suspiciously cheap and some residents’ idea of a good night was blasting their radios in the middle of the night.

Still. It was a great deal. At least it would do until she got enough money from the art school to get a little studio for herself.

She listened to the sounds outside. No one made any noises, though there were muffled voices passing by the door. A frown grew on her face. For some reason, she didn’t think the screeching sound had been from her dreams. She hadn’t even been dreaming.

Nails dragged down the nearest wall and all of Alina’s blood froze. Slowly, and shaking with fear, she turned her eye to the sound. Nothing. There was no one. Yet the sound continued. Chilled to the bone, Alina held her breath the moment it was over and a heaving sound followed before silence engulfed her once more.

The screech erupted once more, this time coming from the kitchen. Alina reached for her baseball bat (she didn’t play, but it was a great self-defence weapon) and turned on the rest of the lights. “Who’s there?!” She asked to the empty apartment.

The screech continued, like a creature in pain, moaning and moaning. It fluctuated between high pitched and a low, whimpering echo. And there still was nothing and no one but Alina.

“This isn’t funny! I’m teaching an extracurricular art class, not one of your classmates!” This was starting to freak her out! Whoever was doing this was taking pranking too far.

Suddenly the screeching was right by her, straight in her ear and louder than ever.

She dropped the bat and fell to her knees, instinct making her cover her ears as hard as she could. It carried on for a full minute before disappearing completely.

Alina breathed fast, shaking so hard her teeth chattering. She waited and waited, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands tight on her ears. But nothing else came, no more sounds echoed around her.

Slowly, she pried her eyes open and looked around. The room was… lighter. As though the lights had been muted by whatever had terrified her so. She gingerly grabbed her bat and explored the entire apartment, going as far as opening every drawer and cabinet and even the laundry basket.

But there was nothing.

Exhaustion weighed on her shoulders. She was so tired. This was probably just a very vivid bad dream. So she dropped her bat by the bed and returned to the sweet embrace of her sheets, sleep coming for her in a blink.

\--

Sunday morning came with a hopeful shine. Alina stretched slowly on her bed and went straight to the bathroom, glad that her strange night had been nothing but a nightmare.

“What…?” She stopped halfway through drying her face, her deep brown eyes wide in her reflection. Her hair… Her hair…

Alina screamed then, pure fear reaching down her gut and pulling it free in a flash.

Her hair… It was… white.

* * *

** _II._ **

Sturmhond and Durast was… Not what she’d expected. After hearing so much from Genya on how David worked with fantastic high tech gear, Alina had expected a fancy, shiny loft in the middle of the city.

Instead, she stared at what she was certain to have once been a firehouse. It had the build and the large doors. The only missing clue were the colours. Instead of red, the colour of choice had been a deep turquoise.

She tugged on her beanie and walked to the door and buzzed the doorbell. Static. Then, “Sturmhond and Durast, how can we help you?” David’s voice crackled through and Alina sighed in relief. At least he was there.

“It’s Alina. David… Can I come in? I need… help.”

There was a pause, “Of course, Alina.” Then he buzzed her in.

Alina walked in and saw little left of the firehouse. The ground level had received refurnishing, including extra walls and whatnot. If not for the outside, this place looked nothing like an ex firehouse.

Right in front of the garage door was a SUV. She raised her eyebrows at the colours of choice. Teal and purple. Sure, it had zero words on it, but she guessed the colours were enough to draw attention.

A gurgling sound caught her attention and she saw a large tube of clear liquid connecting the ground with the ceiling and possibly going through it, as the air bubbles led her to believe. It looked like water, but it was… thicker. Like some sort of liquefied gel or something. It made her think of organic fluids… Alina shook her head and forced herself to walk up the stairs, her pure fear trampling over her doubts.

“Alina, hello!” David greeted her, “What are you doing here? I... Don’t take this the wrong way, but I never thought you believed in any of this.” He said with a fleeting smile before offering her a chair to sit on.

Alina nodded, fully aware of the doubtful looks she’d thrown his way in the past. Ghosts? As if. “I… Sorry about that. I shouldn’t have been a loud sceptic.” David waved her words off, clearly unaffected by her scepticism. She took a deep breath and continued, “I… David… I need help.”

“With what?”

It took her a long time to answer, “Ghosts…?”

He blinked once, slowly registering her reply, “I thought you didn’t believe, Alina.”

“I don’t! I didn’t! I…” She heaved out a breath and took off her beanie. David widened his eyes in shock, a gasp escaping him.

“Alina… Your hair…”

“I know. That’s why I’m here.”

“But I… Well, I know a lot about genetics, but that’s not what we work with here.”

“This happened last night, David. When… I woke up with strange sounds but my apartment was empty except for me. But they continued and grew scarier. I thought it was a prank from students so I threatened them and that’s when the sounds… Attacked me, I guess.” She said without taking a breath, the whole story finally out.

David nodded and took out a notepad, “What kind of sounds? And did your hair turn white right away or…?”

“Screeching? And pained moans. Nails dragged down the walls… It was unsettling, and loud. Like whatever was making those sounds was right next to me, being torn to pieces. Or wishing to tear me to pieces. And I… I don’t know. I went to bed after they went quiet for good and didn’t notice until this morning. David…” She paused, “If today wasn’t Sunday I would have cancelled everything. I’m…”

“Scared.” He offered, his voice kind. “I know. What you described can be terrifying.” He finished his notes. “Anything else you think might help? Rumours, strange things happening before…”

“All I found strange about the place was how cheap it was considering its location and condition. But I guessed it had something to do with it being a dorm and my being a teacher.” She shrugged, “Nothing else. Maybe it has happened before and people didn’t want to stay?”

“That would explain the low price.” He hummed and stood, “I’ll go talk with Sturmhond about this. I think we’ll have to run some tests on your house and… you.”

“When?” She needed this fixed right away. The memory of those screeching sounds still rang loud in her head.

“As soon as we can, why?”

“Because I can’t sleep in my apartment until it’s over, David.” Her voice shook with the admission.

He nodded and checked the time, “Well, it’s late. I can start tests on you. Blood, hair, DNA. And you can stay here. We have an extra room for when we work late. Sturmhond lives in the upper floor.”

This was… Unexpected, but good nevertheless. Alina smiled relieved and stood, “That’d be great. I had planned on asking Genya or Zoya or staying at a hostel.”

He waved her words off and walked towards a door, “Genya would kill me if I let you sleep in a hostel when we have a perfectly good room. Come, I’ll take some samples and then I’ll show you the room.”

* * *

Sleep came slowly but surely, and soon Alina slept the whole night through. When morning came, she felt recharged. Sleeping without being awaken by strange sounds or without fear of such event had felt wonderful.

She got dressed and washed in the tiny bathroom before walking back towards the kitchen, where David had said she could help herself with anything.

Alina stopped short at the threshold. Black marble decorated the counters, pure white cabinets and a burnt orange floor made the kitchen a beautiful sight. But what froze her to the ground wasn’t the enviable kitchen. It was the man in it.

With his back to her, and leaning on the counter, the young man busied himself with preparing his breakfast, or so it seemed. Alina watched the way his elegant and muscled body moved languidly under the tight and threadbare black t-shirt he wore, the tanned skin of his arms and the way his jeans hugged that backside so… criminally well. Saints help her, Alina was feeling a little hot. Yet she couldn’t stop staring at him, at his backside. It was a glorious one and she had to ogle.

Then, as he stood straighter and turned her way, Alina cursed herself for being so weak.

A knowing grin grew on the man’s lips. Luxurious looking lips. Damn… “Good morning, sunshine. David told me you’re our new client.”

She blinked and her eyes moved up to take in his face. The man was as handsome as his body. Deep gold blonde hair, lazily brushed locks that seemed soft to the touch. Sharp, but not too obvious, cheekbones. Dimples. Oh, saints. Dimples… And green… no, hazel eyes. They looked green in the incoming sunlight from the window. Good saints, this man was the kind of subject she loved to paint and photograph.

“I’m Nikolai.” He added when Alina didn’t reply. His knowing grin grew wider and a little insufferable, “I’ve been told to be damnably handsome, but this is the first time someone goes speechless in my presence.”

And just like that, the fantasy broke. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, “You’re not that good looking, don’t flatter yourself. I’m Alina, and yes, I’m… in need of your services, Mr Sturmhond.”

Sturmhond smiled and offered her a mug and coffee. She nodded and he served, “Please, call me Nikolai. David says you’re a friend, so I’m assuming you’re Genya’s maid of honour?”

Alina poured some cream in her coffee and stirred a little, “Huh, yes. I’m to be her maid of honour. Why do you ask? Do you know her?” Silly question, he was David’s partner, of course he knew her.

Nikolai flashed a grin, “I’m David’s best man. Yes, I do know Genya. But I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you before, Alina.” His eyes paused to take in her hair before returning to her face, her… lips. “And what a crime that has been.”

Alina tried to fight it, but a blush bloomed on her cheeks nevertheless. This guy was far too full of himself, and the last thing she needed was to let someone like him sweep her off her feet. She scoffed a little and grabbed a chocolate muffin, “I’m not sure about that last part. Where’s David?”

“He went back to your place to run some tests. Then he has an appointment with the city archives to look for information on your apartment or its location.”

She arched an eyebrow at him as he grabbed a red velvet muffin and moaned into his bite, “And you stay here, sending orders?”

Nikolai shook his head and dusted off his hands, “Not at all. I’ll be doing tests on your samples. David loves research, especially old papers and whatnot.”

“I see.”

“As for the tests, I’ll give priority to your hair. He told me it was a sudden change?”

Alina looked away, and wished she’d hidden her hair under her beanie again. Too late now. “Yeah. I… I went to bed and it was normal. I think.”

“Normal?”

“Brown. Chocolate brown if you want.”

He smiled, “A beautiful shade. What do you mean with “I think?”?

“When the screeching attacked me for talking back at it… Well, I didn’t see anything. I just kept my eyes closed and wished for it to go. Then I rushed to bed as soon as it was over and didn’t even look at my phone.”

Nikolai pressed his lips and nursed his mug as he nodded a little, “Yes, it could have happened in that moment. Did… Did anything touch you?”

She shook her head, “Only the screaming, if that counts as touching.”

“It was still enough…” He mumbled to himself and ate the rest of his muffin, “How long have you been in that place? Had you noticed anything strange before?”

She shook her head again, “A week, maybe. I had been staying at Genya’s while arrangements from the university were taken care of and my superior found me a place to stay.” She drank some of her coffee and sighed, “I hadn’t slept there until a couple of nights ago, until I had a bed brought in and the place was liveable.”

“Anyone in your life that might have… died?” He asked.

“And what? Came back to haunt me?” She deadpanned.

A playful smile flickered on his lips, “It’s more likely than you think, Alina.”

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the way her name sounded so lovely in his voice, and shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never had connections with anyone that’d be so negative to result in this.” She touched her hair and cringed.

Nikolai’s eyes fell on it, “It’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, it’s trendy.” She said, her sarcasm a little weak.

“No, I mean it. It’s… a luminous white.”

She blinked, “Luminous?”

Nikolai shrugged, stood and took the empty mugs to the washing machine, “Yes. Luminous. I know it can’t make things better but…” He paused and smoothed down his shirt, Alina’s eyes following his hand out of their volition, “If it makes you feel better, it’s the prettiest white I’ve ever seen.”

Alina didn’t know what to say.

“Well, I should get started on those tests.” He said, relieving her from having to reply.

Alina nodded faintly and finished her muffin, “I, huh… I should go too. I have my first class this morning.”

He stopped her before she was at the door, “Until we’re certain of what’s going on in your apartment… It’s best if you stay here.”

“But won’t you need the bed?”

“I live upstairs and David only ever stayed here a couple of nights. It won’t be any trouble, Alina. I assure you of that.”

She nodded, “All right. Thanks.”

His smile was dazzling… but honest, “Of course.”

* * *

** _III._ **

“And remember, Misha, you need to practice loose strokes. Don’t overthink it, ok?”

Misha finished gathering his things and nodded earnestly, “Yes, professor. Thank you for staying a little longer.” He shifted his feet, clearly embarrassed for keeping Alina in class long after it was over.

She shook her head and closed the windows, “It’s all right. Now go, don’t want you arriving late to your classes.”

“Ok, bye, Miss Starkov.”

“Bye, Misha.”

She closed the blinds and walked about the room, looking for any forgotten items she might need to hold on to. Satisfied with her rounds and the successful first two classes – she had enough interested students to need to host two classes! – Alina started to pack up her things.

She still had time to buy some groceries and maybe a handful of beanies. She tugged on the headscarf she’d blindly wrapped around her hair, far too self-conscious to show it off. Sure, it was an art class and half her students had all the colours of the rainbow as their choice of hair colour, but still… Her hair fell in blinding white cascades and she looked at the classroom’s mirror. If it was anyone else, she’d say the person to look like a goddess of some kind. But it was her, and the hair still reminded her of the raw fear that had clawed at her insides that night.

“I think the best revenge on an unwanted scar,” Nikolai’s voice startled her. He flashed an apologetic smile and walked in, “Is to own it.”

Alina looked away and pushed her hair into her beanie, before tugging the scarf back into her bag, “I’m not sure I can own this… Hum, what are you doing here?”

Nikolai watched the room, his hazel eyes lingering on her art bag, still an open mess. “I thought you’d like to know right away the results on your hair sample.”

“And…?”

“It’s perfectly fine. Nothing unusual about it.”

“You mean aside the whiteness?” She shot him a look and hastily put her things away. His gaze made her self-conscious about her mess. Saints, she hoped David hadn’t had a heart attack upon seeing her even messier apartment.

“It’s natural.”

“What’s natural?”

“The white. It went white naturally. But,” He added before she could shoot him another sarcastic remark, “At an incredibly fast rate. It has been known to happen, due to shock and whatnot, but I had never seen or heard of anything this fast.”

“All right…” She pushed him out the classroom and shut the door behind her, “Is that all?”

Nikolai happily obliged her and allowed her to push him around, “I do think it’s odd. My bet is that your ghosts made it happen.”

“No, really?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Was this guy dumb or something?

“No, no. You miss my point. What I mean is that we initially thought it was an unnatural action, a supernatural effect of their presence, let’s say. But from what I gathered, they simply… Made your hair go white earlier than usual.”

“Why?”

“That’s the other thing I came to talk about.” His smile was far too… insufferable. Alina hated the way it hinted at dimples, and especially the way her stomach flipped at the thought of an open-tooth smile, with full on dimples gracing his face.

Alina made sure her glare was strong enough to hide her… attraction, and tugged him along to the nearest coffee shop. She needed the caffeine, “What is it then?”

Nikolai settled and ordered them two cappuccinos, “Tell me about your past relationships.”

She blinked, “Come again?”

“Your exes. Boyfriends…?”

Alina blushed a little, both in anger and… something else. “Did Genya set you up for this? I swear the moment I’m near a guy that’s mildly attractive she tries to hook us up!”

Nikolai flashed a smirk that’s far too self-indulgent and far too dangerous for her lady bits, “I appreciate the thought, but that’s not why I asked this. Though…” The smirk grew wicked, “I wouldn’t mind helping you out should you ever need my… services.”

Alina wanted to die right now. Because her brain instantly flashed a series of… interesting visions, with Nikolai. She cleared her throat loudly and silently thanked all the saints for the waitress’ timing.

“I’m teasing you, Alina. Anyway, I was wondering if any relationship had ended on a particular sour note and if maybe your ex might have died in the meantime?”

“Why?”

“It’s possible it’s an ex haunting you. Angry over how things ended…?”

She shook her head and nursed her mug, “Not likely… Mal,” She looked away for a moment, “He… Things ended badly with us, yes, but he’s alive. I know he is. And… Aleksander…” Nikolai waited for her to continue, patiently sipping on his drink, “If anyone would be angry it would have to be me.”

“How so?”

“We dated for a while, things were… great. Too great, I guess. One day I found dozens of fake IDs among his things. Turns out he was a spy or something. I was pissed he’d lied to me. Grabbed my things and left. Next time I went back to his place… He was gone. No signs of his presence anywhere.”

“I’m sorry…” Nikolai said softly.

“And… I may not know if he’s alive or not, but I know there’s no way he’d do this to me if he was dead and a ghost…”

Nikolai nodded and leaned back on his chair. He passed a hand through his hair messing it up, and heaved a sigh, “Then it has to be something with the place. I can’t imagine any other reason.”

Alina shook herself a little, momentarily distracted with his hair and hand, “You’re saying I might have gotten the local haunted spot?”

He nodded, “Most likely, yes.”

“So I’m just… unlucky?”

“I’m afraid so. We’ll have to wait for David’s tests, but it’s possible.”

She drank her cappuccino and bit her lip a little, “Anything else on my tests?”

“Nothing. You’re healthy, Alina. Healthy as sunshine itself.” He smiled, “Sunshine…”

“What?” She blinked.

Nikolai’s smile grew secretive as he shook his head, “Nothing. I just… Never mind. I’m going downtown to buy some groceries, do you need me to get something for you, or a ride?”

“Oh, well… I was going there too for groceries, actually.”

He beamed at her, “Wonderful, then we can go together.”

* * *

** _IV._ **

Alina hadn’t expected Nikolai and David to fix all her ghost problems, but she also hadn’t expected them to go away by her own sheer will.

“Are you sure?” She frowned at the graphics David had presented her.

He nodded, though an uncertain line haunted the space between his eyebrows, “I’ve been testing your place for the past three weeks, Alina. There are no signs of any kind of supernatural forces there. Not event traces.”

Alina sighed, “Is it… normal?”

“Sometimes ghosts do leave a place when their purpose is over,” Nikolai offered from the door. Alina nearly jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of his voice. Despite living temporarily under the same roof as him, it was still surprising whenever he just popped out of nowhere. “Though this time it is odd that we found no traces left.”

She looked between the two investigators, “Do you think they’re still there?”

Neither answered.

David looked ill, Nikolai seemed rather interested in invisible dust clinging to his sleeve.

“You want me to go back.” She said after a while, realisation dawning on her, “You want me to test the place…”

Nikolai flashed a sad smile, “It’s the only way to be sure. It seems these ghosts don’t like to do their haunting without people to terrify and we can’t know anything until they have their victim.”

“Why don’t you go then?”

“Because we’re investigating, sunshine. We can’t research ourselves.”

She blinked at the nickname. He’d been calling her that quite a lot lately. But it still surprised her every time he uttered the word. Even more, the way her body reacted to it. Stomach soaring and dipping, butterflies rushing through her blood. Deep red blushes blooming on her cheeks. It was just one word, but the way he said it always turned her body into a carnival.

The first time he’d said it had been worse. Which Alina suspected was exactly why he continued calling her that.

* * *

“Are you sure it’s fine?” She clung to her things, nervously hanging on the threshold to Nikolai’s place.

He nodded and welcomed her in for the tenth time, “I’m certain, Alina. You can use my shower, I won’t suffer from it.”

She chewed the inside of her cheek, “All right. But just because I hate the communal showers in the campus.”

Nikolai flashed a teasing grin, “Their loss is my gain.”

“I’ll just shower and then I’ll go back down, so I’m not sure what you mean with gain anyway.” She said, ignoring the way his words sounded so nice to her ears. Truth was, Alina hadn’t had anyone flirt so openly with her in so long, it was… nice. Even if Nikolai annoyed her beyond words at times.

“I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

Alina just nodded and rushed to the shower, dying to get changed as fast as possible. The idea of being naked just a few paces away from Nikolai set her body on fire and she’d prefer not to indulge in its fantasies.

When she was done, Alina braided her hair and walked out, half expecting Nikolai to be waiting for her. But when she found no one, she knew she’d have to pay him a visit. In his bedroom. She knocked twice before the door was opened and her eyes were greeted with the vision of Nikolai’s shirtless torso. A rather muscled torso.

She gapped at it like a fish out of water, having expected anything but this.

“Something on your mind, sunshine?” Nikolai’s amused tone was infuriating.

“That’s not my name.” She uttered, finally looking up.

“But it suits you so well, Alina.” He leaned on the door and crossed his arms.

“I don’t care. I, huh,” Her eyes darted to his forearms, which were just as toned as the rest of his torso. Damn it all, Nikolai was far too good looking. “I’m done. I’m going downstairs now. Thanks for the shower.”

“Any time, sunshine.” His voice dripped with humour as Alina tripped at the sound of the nickname again, “Let me know if you need anything else.”

She had a feeling she’d told him more than she wanted. Her reactions to his body and the nickname had left him looking quite… pleased.

* * *

“What if the ghosts attack me again?” She hated the way her voice trembled with fear, but the memory of what they’d done literally grew out of her scalp.

David looked sorry, “We can only ask you to be brave, Alina. And keep the devices on while you’re there.”

“It’ll be only one night, sunshine. If it makes you feel better, I’ll sleep in my car downstairs.” Nikolai reassured her.

It didn’t make her feel that much better. Though the knowledge of someone that believed her being close by made the decision easier, it still… wasn’t something she’d be doing with much excitement. Finally, she nodded, “All right, if we have to…”

* * *

Alina left all the lights on. And checked all the doors and cabinets. Nikolai had left her five minutes ago, having done his own double checking on the whole place after seeing her reluctance in entering her own home. Now he was downstairs in his car, supposedly. Connected to all the devices in her place, keeping a close eye on it all.

She eyed the panic button he’d offered her._ In case she needed him._

She walked to her bedroom, took off her shoes, and lied down. She didn’t even bother with changing, even if she knew it would be uncomfortable after a while. Her eyes wandered through the place, every illuminated surface reminding her of those sounds.

Something banged outside in the corridor and she squeezed the panic button. It took all her might not to call Nikolai back up over a meaningless scare.

Alina tried to relax and wait for sleep, but every little sound woke her up further, making it impossible to calm down at all. How could she rest when the last time she slept here had had awful results? And why didn’t these ghosts give Nikolai and David the readings they needed without her around?

She startled awake.

Her attention fell on her watch. She’d somehow fallen asleep through her fears and worries… And something had woken up in the meantime.

This time the heaving and the screeching were holding back, as though whatever was making those sounds was waiting for something.

“Who… Who’s there?” Alina tried, unsure if she should interact with the ghosts or not. Maybe she should have asked about this instead of accepting panic buttons…

Her answer came in a screech so loud the spare light bulbs she’d left on her dresser exploded to dust. Alina covered her ears in a flash, the horrible sound making even her bones rattle in ways they shouldn’t.

She didn’t recall touching the panic button, but not a moment later Nikolai was bursting through the door and reaching for her, his eyes wide with horror and regret. He pulled her into his embrace and took her away, not stopping until they were outside. Alina could still hear the terrifying sounds, even if Nikolai was reassuring her she was fine.

His hands were all over her, checking and double checking she was fine. “I’m so sorry, Alina, this was a terrible idea. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?”

Alina shook her head, though her body trembled hard, “I’m… I’m fine. I just… It’s fine, it’s not your fault…”

Nikolai worked his jaw and pried the panic button out of her hand. “It is my fault, sunshine. I shouldn’t have insisted on your return nor left you alone. We just… we thought it was the best way to figure this out but it was clearly the worst we could have done. I shouldn’t have brought back here.” He seemed ready to punish himself forever.

Alina leaned on his car, unable to stand still, “But David agreed.”

“Doesn’t matter. He had also suggested we wait longer for results, and I agreed that this would be faster. I forgot how horrible some ghosts can be. I’m so deeply sorry, Alina.”

She nodded faintly, “I… I’m just… scared.”

Nikolai kept his hands to himself now, but she could see the way he ached to reach for her. And, for once, Alina wished he would do it. No asking for permission, no waiting for her call… He huffed and put a hand through his hair, much more roughly than she’d expect, “If you want to be angry at me, you should and you’re welcome to, Alina. I made a bad decision and put you in danger.”

She rolled her eyes. He was really committed to this. She said, “Don’t be so morbid, Nikolai. I did agree, didn’t I?” When Nikolai refused to look her in the eye Alina sighed, “Fine. I am a bit angry, but… It’s hardly worth getting worked up after what happened.”

Nikolai nodded, “Maybe we should go home. You need to rest.”

“Don’t you have data to collect or something?”

His reply was simply opening the door for her, “Believe it or not, our devices are quite capable of sending data to our computers back at headquarters.” He looked back at the building and a slight frown marred his features.

“What?”

“Nothing, just… a thought. I’ll think on it tomorrow. Tonight I should make sure you get to bed and sleep.”

“How gentlemanly of you.”

He winked at her and Alina’s stomach did an unexpected flip, “For you, always.”

* * *

“Want me to tuck you in?” Nikolai asked, a bit cheekily, as he escorted Alina to her room. This wasn’t the same room she’d slept in for the first weeks here, this was Nikolai’s guest room. He’d insisted, and she hadn’t had any reason to refuse. Except for the whole fact of being closer to him and the funny things it did to her. A fact she would rather keep to herself.

Alina rolled her eyes and tugged on her braid, those bright white locks still surprising her even after all this time, “I’m just a little shaken, not a baby.”

His grin was far too… cheeky, even if it was a bit dimer than usual. Regret still dulled the shine in his eyes and Alina wondered just how badly he’d judged the situation. Nikolai was a clever man, but even the most brilliant ones made mistakes once in a while. He didn’t seem the kind to take mistakes lightly, especially made by him. “Well, goodnight, sunshine. I’ll be checking on our data with David in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Nikolai.”

* * *

** _V._ **

“It’s quite interesting, yes… I had wondered about this possibility.” David’s voice echoed through the open door to their lab.

Alina approached and knocked lightly, “What’s interesting?”

Nikolai stood from his spot and flashed a blinding smile that had her body doing strange, funny things. Saints, she loved that smile. “Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?”

“I’m sure by now you know my name, Nikolai. And yes, I did.”

“Good. As for the interesting thing… We found out the whole building was being a little off during the ghosts’ attack.” He tapped a sheet of paper, “Possibly has been for a while.”

“Well,” She paused, “It’s a university dorm. Last time I was in one as a student, lots of strange things happened. Power went out or was uncertain, noises deep into the night, pranks that resulted in things being out of place and in the weirdest places.”

“So it’s possible no one noticed strange things were happening…”

“Because it felt usual to them.” Alina finished.

David eyed the two of them, his clever eyes taking in the way they looked at each other and talked together. He cleared his throat and stood, “Genya will love this…”

Alina blinked, “What?”

David coughed, “Nothing, I just remembered Genya wanted to have lunch together today. Hum,” He straightened his shirt and walked towards a stack of papers, “About the dorm. It seems strange events have been happening there for a while. Reports against unknown pranksters made it to the registry but no one ever found who was doing them.”

“And?”

“I looked farther into the history of the place but I’m still looking for older information. So far I have a few guesses, but I need access to a few more files.”

“Have you requested them?” Nikolai asked.

“Yes, I’m waiting on them now.” He took out his phone, “In fact, I should head down there and see if they’re available already, I have hopes we’ll get to the origin of these ghosts soon.” He eyed Alina and Nikolai once more and bid his goodbye.

Alina frowned, confused with the look in his eye. But soon enough Nikolai was making noises around the coffee machine and she was quickly distracted by the sight of a pile of blini. “Oh my saints, _blini_!”

His hazel eyes sparkled with amusement, “I take it you’re a fan?”

Alina blushed a little, “I… Yes, I like blini. They’re great for any meal of the day.”

“Then you should have told me sooner, I’d have made them every morning for you.”

She felt her stomach flip about, as though a hundred butterflies were trying to take over her body, “You… you made these?”

Nikolai nodded and served her a mug of coffee, “Surprisingly so, it seems I can make some decent blini. I’m a better cook than a baker, but this I can do.”

Alina took the coffee and drank a little before reaching for the blini. She tried them under Nikolai’s watchful gaze. The moment they touched her tongue, Alina had to hold back a moan. They tasted… _delicious_. The best she’d had, if she were being honest with herself.

“I’ve been told they’re as good as my kisses.” Nikolai said.

And Alina nearly chocked on her food. “You’re… You’re so full of yourself!” She coughed a little and reached for the coffee, cheeks blazing bright. Nikolai was so insufferable! He’d been waiting for a chance to tease her about kissing him and she’d given him the best one.

“What? They’re not good?”

She swallowed down the rest of her food and shot him a glare, “You… God, you’re incredible.”

“Thank you!”

“I meant it as an offense!” She groaned, “Fine. Yes, the blini are great. But I will not comment on that stupid kiss thing.”

“Very well, but let me know if you want to test that rumour.” He winked and went to prepare his own coffee.

* * *

Nikolai was a distraction as big as the sun. She cursed his existence for the tenth time in the last five minutes, grateful for the fact that this class was a free style one. No student needed her to be watching them as a hawk, which meant she only left her seat when someone requested her help.

Which also meant she was left to her own devices.

She glared at the sketchbook page. Several grinning Nikolais looked up at her, flashing smiles and grins at different stages of existence but all fully aware of her being unable to stop thinking of him. And she would bet all the luminous locks on her head that Nikolai himself knew of her growing attraction for him. Why else would his teasing and flirtation grow more obvious?

Was it so terrible to be attracted to him, though? She finished an eye and flipped the page for a new, empty one. He was clever, beautiful, respectful and clearly into her. Or maybe she was just reading things. Genya had said he was an impossible flirt. And lonely Alina had fallen for his innocent flirtations. It could be. Or he could really be into her.

She groaned and ripped off the latest page, a full sketch of his lips bothering her very existence.

This whole ghost affair needed to be over soon. She really had no time to be infatuated with Nikolai. _Really_.

* * *

“So David has figured out the source of our problems.” Nikolai said later that night. Alina had expected David himself to explain it all, but a cryptic message from Genya and Nikolai’s sheepish grin when she asked about his partner told her she would have to wait a long time for David.

“What is it? Please don’t tell me it’s some douche I turned down and he couldn’t move on.” She eyed the popcorn on his bowl and reached for a handful, her own bowl empty already.

Nikolai arched an eyebrow at her theft but he said nothing. A corner of his lips did quirk up a little though. “It seems the location was sold to someone without permission of the original owner. That someone bought it fair and square, but the previous owner didn’t like the deal. His wife sold it to pay off debts he’d collected.”

“Let me guess, he died and has haunted every building that’s existed ever since.”

Nikolai nodded, “Facts point that way. While he was alive he bothered the owners and tried to break in to retrieve some ownership papers. After a while he disappeared. Eventually he was found dead.” Nikolai paused, “He’d caused the death of a young maid that lived in the area, though.”

“So… the ghost could be either?”

“Yes. Though my money is on the volatile man.” He pursed his lips and offered her the rest of the popcorn, “Your attacks and the things that have happened in the dorm and before it was a dorm…”

“So how do we get rid of him for good?”

“Some ghosts just need to be eased into the afterlife. Others…” He chuckled, “Need to be chucked into the bin.”

“And how exactly do we do that?”

A perfect eyebrow arched up, “We?”

Alina looked away, fighting a blush at her slip up. She cleared her throat, “I’d like to have my apartment back, you know?”

“Of course, sunshine. Though a partnership would be… delightful.” His voice was laced with mischief and teasing, as though he expected Alina to hear innuendo in his words, even if he hadn’t meant it at all.

Alina just glared at him, refusing to give in to the blatant tease, “You’re insufferable.”

He bowed, “Thank you, I try.”

She sighed and stood, “Movie’s over, I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight sunshine, tomorrow we’ll make a battle plan.”

* * *

Spring break was the best time to make a move. David claimed it would be their best shot, with many students going back home for the holidays.

And so Alina waited for the right time.

“It seems more students have had odd experiences… And these readings are off the charts.” Nikolai said as he tapped on his reading device and flipped through the results. “David will have a field day studying all of this.”

“What do you mean more students?” Alina asked, willing her body to stop shaking so much. Being back in her dorm after the second attack made her body tremble visibly.

“Remember how I said I’d find a way to learn if more students had experienced similar stuff?”

Alina nodded.

“Well, I put up an ad on the cafeteria downstairs asking about odd events. For an anonymous study, that would have a lottery at the end for those that would wish to participate.”

Alina groaned, “Oh god, please tell me you didn’t promise money you don’t have.”

Nikolai gasped in offense, “I assure you, sunshine, I have money. Enough to seduce students to spill the truth about their life in this dorm.”

“And?”

“Strange sounds, things out of place. The occasional golden fish showing up dead out of the blue.” He paused by the elevator where his device lost signal for a moment. “One student mentioned the night you were attacked. Apparently lights went crazy and they too noticed something off with their looks.”

“What?!” Alina stopped on her tracks, “What do you mean?”

“Just a few grey hairs. Nothing radical like you.” When Alina deflated a little, he offered a sympathetic smile, “My guess is they live either right below or above you and got caught in the radius.”

“So I really was the ghost’s preferred target…”

“Don’t worry, Alina. All of this only proves our theory that this place needs a proper cleaning or else this damned ghost will continue ruining plenty of lives. Saints know how these students’ lives are affected by it. They may have admitted to the odd events, but I’m sure some are stressed and scared.”

“I bet…” Alina mumbled.

“Come on, let’s—” He stopped speaking. A crash had come from ahead. Alina’s room. Nikolai looked at this readings and let out a curse, “He’s not happy we’re here.”

“Nikolai…”

He took her hand and hurried towards her room, switching the reading device for something that looked a lot like a bomb straight out of a cartoon.

“What the hell is that?” Alina really didn’t like the looks of it.

“Don’t worry, it’s supposed to make it angry.”

“Do we _really_ want that?”

Nikolai shook his head, something between a nod and a shake, “We need it out. This is our best shot.” He flipped a switch, opened the door with Alina’s key and tossed it inside. Then, reaching for her hand once more, Nikolai took off.

“We get it out, what next?”

“Hopefully, that trick we did earlier with the pipes will finish the job.”

“Hopefully?!” Alina let out in a panicked voice, “I thought you knew what you were doing!”

Nikolai looked over her shoulder with the most insufferable grin ever, “I do know, sunshine. But I also know the odds are never one hundred percent in our favour.”

Alina didn’t know what to say. Nikolai was mad, surely. Though, to be fair, David had been certain of their plan, and he had made sure everything was correct with the pipes part of the plan. A wave of that odd liquid they had running through their headquarters would dissipate completely the ghost. Gone for good. If everything went according to plan.

A screech exploded behind them, quickly turning into a vicious growl. Then the screech was back, echoing behind the growl as the floor beneath her feet began to shake. “Is this supposed to happen? Because David didn’t mention earthquakes.”

Nikolai looked around and turned a corner, running into a dead end. A tall window showed off the empty lawns of the park behind the building. But no way out. He let out a curse and let go of Alina’s hand before running back to try on doors.

“Nikolai? Can you please tell me why we’re here waiting for that ghost to make the math and come for us?”

Nikolai pushed a door several times, “Once its essence takes in the misted fluid we have running around, a reaction should begin shortly. We don’t want to be around for it.” He pushed again and finally got in.

“And if it doesn’t begin?” She followed him, eyeing the end of the corridor, as though their ghost had a shape to see approaching.

Nikolai didn’t answer as he searched the room.

“What are you looking for? This room seems to have been vacated.” Not exactly, judging by the pile of study books on the desk and the posters still hanging up, but the student living here clearly had taken almost everything with them for spring break. Maybe they were planning on moving?

“Something to help us break that window and leave. Well,” He pointed to a chair, “At least the leaving part. Like a rope.”

“Can’t we leave through the stairs?”

“Too dangerous.”

Alina’s eyes fell on the mattress to the corner and she had a crazy idea, “What about that?”

Nikolai followed her gaze and flashed a proud grin, “You are brilliant, Alina. Brilliant…” Then he opened the dresser and found a large, boring-coloured blanket. “Here, we’ll need this too.”

She tossed the blanket over her shoulder and helped Nikolai haul the mattress out, “I know it’s my idea, but are you sure it is a good one?”

“Sunshine, anything worth doing always, always starts as a bad idea.” He winked at her as they pushed the mattress against the window, “And this is worth it.”

A small wooden table flew across the corridor, smashing into a million pieces against a pillar. Alina winced and nodded towards the window, so large the mattress still left plenty to cover, “Wouldn’t it be better to just break it and toss the mattress?”

Nikolai reached for his earpiece and shook his head, “I thought that too, but we barely have time to get ready, and the fall could result in us turning into a pulp. No, we have to bet on your crazy idea. David,” He said as he pulled Alina closer and covered the two with the blanket. Another table was destroyed as the ghost drew closer, “Do it now.” A pause, “Doesn’t matter, we couldn’t leave. Do it. NOW!”

Next thing Alina knew, a dull, low rumble erupted from below, “Nikolai…”

“It’s an inertia wave, sunshine. It’s going to react with the ghost and the fluid. Turn your head.” He said and she turned to the mattress, praying to all saints that its owner was a clean one.

Suddenly, the screaming was erupting from a few meters away, growing and growing and growing, until a wave of something hit them, knocking out all air of her lungs. Glass was crashing. And they were flying off the building.

An explosion, or at least something akin to it, followed them as the mattress hung in the air for one long, long second. And then it was hitting the ground, hard, before skidding across the wet grass. Nikolai held her close, stopping her from flying off the mattress before it came to a stop.

Silence.

And the blanket was gone. Quickly replaced by Nikolais face above hers, and his hands on her, checking for any injuries. His hazel eyes were worried and then she noticed his mouth was moving. A ringing filled her ears. The explosion.

Slowly her hearing returned, just in time for her to hear Nikolai asking her how much was one plus one, “If you’re asking me on a date, that’s the worst line I’ve ever heard.” She let out, groaning a bit as her body caught up with the crazy stunt they’d just pulled. She’d be sore for days. And not the good kind.

Nikolai beamed at her, a smile both relieved and playful, “Good to know you’re all right, sunshine.” He brushed away the hair that was all over her face, and his fingers lingered on her cheek, “And…” He licked his lips and a glint of satisfaction illuminated his eyes when he saw Alina focus on that movement, “Maybe it’s a bit early, considering we’ve yet to go on that date you just mentioned but… I love you, sunshine. That… That was brilliant. Absolutely crazy brilliant. I knew I liked you.”

“Did you just say you love me?” She let out, heart beating faster than usual. “You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

He flashed a roguish smile, all dangerous and alluring edges, “Want me to fix that bit?”

“I don’t know why you’re still talking, Nikolai.”

He beamed even brighter. And then he kissed her.

It was all out of order. He should ask her out first, then kiss her, then later confess his feelings. But Alina wasn’t about to complain. His lips were sinfully delicious against hers, passionate yet respectful, making her think of first kisses worth writing cheesy poetry about, hands laced together under the moonlight and nights spent in front of the TV for favourite movies marathons.

Nikolai passed a hand under her head and deepened the kiss a little, his tongue teasing her lower lip with a slow swipe that had the two groaning a little. Alina sighed and parted her lips, begging him to enter.

But before they could continue, steps were running towards them. “Nikolai! Alina! Are you—oh? Am I… Am I interrupting?”

Nikolai broke the kiss with a breathy chuckle. Then he looked over his shoulder and shook his head a little, “Well, truthfully, yes. But… did we get it?”

David looked as though he wished he hadn’t left his post. Then he sobered up and nodded, “Yes, according to our readings, this place is no longer haunted.” His name was called and he looked behind him, to where Genya was coming from.

She reached them and took in the position Alina and Nikolai were in. A knowing grin grew on her lips. Then her hand found David’s and she tugged on it, “Since the job is done, maybe we should leave these two to their… Business, David. Come on, we need to get those papers done after all the damage done to the place.”

David nodded, “Yes, yes… We really do.”

Then they were leaving.

And Nikolai was looking back at Alina, “Please, go out with me tonight, sunshine. I want to kiss you.”

“You already have.” She said with a chuckle.

“I want to kiss you again, and again. I want to spend all our date kissing.”

“You’re that desperate, huh?”

He narrowed his eyes playfully, “As much as you are, sunshine. I felt the way you pulled my hair, you kinky minx.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him a little, “Shut up.”

“But then how can I suggest a time and place?”

“How about your living room, seven thirty?”

His smile was dazzling, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!!! did you guys like this? it was a wild idea and I had a lot of fun with it :D
> 
> comments/fangirling keeps those ghosts away!


End file.
